Unbelievers
by Kateisacupcake
Summary: The world's a cold,cold place to be for Hermione and Draco, especially if they had fallen in love before the war. HG/DM takes place during DH. OCC.


Chapter 1: The World is a Cold, Cold Place to be…

_So I was listening to this song (Unbelievers by Vampire Weekend) and then I just had to write this. I've not abandoned The Lies of Albus Dumbledore…I'm just a little stuck. I'm also looking for a beta if anyone's interested? :) awesome…well here's the latest story. _

**Got a little soul**

**The world is a cold, cold place to be**

**Want a little warmth**

**But who's gonna save a little warmth for me?**

**We know the fire awaits unbelievers**

**All of the sinners the same**

**Girl, you and I will die unbelievers**

**Bound to the tracks of the train**

**If I'm born again I know that the world will disagree**

**Want a little grace but who's gonna say a little grace for me?**

**We know the fire awaits unbelievers**

**All of the sinners the same**

**Girl, you and I will die unbelievers**

**Bound to the tracks of the train**

**I'm not excited, but should I be?**

**Is this the fate that half of the world has planned for me?**

**I know I love you**

**And you love the sea**

**But what holy water contains a little drop, little drop for me?**

**See the sun go down**

**It's going on down, and the night is deep**

**Want a little light**

**But who's gonna save a little light for me?**

**We know the fire awaits unbelievers**

**All of the sinners the same**

**Girl, you and I will die unbelievers**

**Bound to the tracks of the train**

**I'm not excited, but should I be?**

**Is this the fate that half of the world has planned for me?**

**I know I love you**

**And you love the sea**

**But what holy water contains a little drop, little drop for me?**

**I'm not excited, but should I be?**

**Is this the fate that half of the world has planned for me?**

**I know I love you**

**And you love the sea**

**But what holy water contains a little drop, little drop for me?**

Hermione glanced around nervously as she strode quickly up the narrow, cobbled street. She could feel eyes watching her. She reached her had into her coat pocket to grasp her wand comfortingly as she continued up the street. She had arrived a few minutes before their arranged time but that didn't stop her peering into dark corners and doorways trying to catch a glimpse of him. Once she reached the top of the street, she glanced around once more and when she was unable to see him, she slumped back against a wall and quickly slid down until she was sitting on the cold ground. He would be here soon she told herself. He probably just couldn't get away from his parents she excused.

A sharp crack ripped through the air for a second time that night. Hermione jumped up, startled, she kept herself alert, ready to apparate at the slightest hint of a black pointed hat. Frantically searching for the sleek blonde hair she knew so well. She spotted it, as he skulked up the street, sticking to the shadows as if he were one. Hermione let out a sigh as she whispered "Draco."

He made his way towards her, frantically looking over her for visible injuries, as she did. Finding none he embraced her fiercely. "You okay, Granger?" he asked quietly. Hermione nodded silently, before hugging him back harder. "I've missed you Draco." She whispered into his shirt. "Me too Hermione, me too." came his quiet reply. They held onto each other for a few more moments, soaking up as much of each other as they could until the next time they would be able to meet. Hermione gently pressed a kiss to his lips and then whispered "I've got to get back to them" whilst gazing into his misty, grey eyes. He inclined his head to acknowledge he'd heard then after kissing her back he spun on his heel and turned back to disapparete.

Hermione took one last glance at the spot they had stood upon before disappearing with a sharp snap of apparition. "Blimey 'Mione, that took a while, the library spout out new books or something" Ron asked impatiently. Shaking her head she headed into the kitchen of 12 Grimauld Place to resume planning to break into the ministry. The sooner this mission was over the sooner she could get back to Draco and they could get on with their lives, together.

_So what cha think? I plan to add more … well if people like it that is… so reviews are incredibly helpful so please leave me some._

_Kate _


End file.
